They Could be Twins: Starting Point
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane and Maura sit down to watch Jane's favorite tv character. But, Maura notices that the person on screen looks rather familiar. How does Maura get Jane to realize what is actually going on, and what happens after she does? Rizzles!  Saga Pt. 1
1. Chapter 1

**None of it's mine. It's just fun to play.**

**

* * *

**

The paperwork had been piling up for days, but she hadn't really felt like cleaning it off of her desk. Between the last case and her frazzled nerves, all she really wanted to do was go home to a beer and her dog. If she was lucky, no one would bother her, and she could watch the rest of her favorite cop drama.

She grunted as she stood up. He hands hurt. Her head ached. If she was really telling herself the truth, she was just run down and should probably take a few days off, but, of course, she wouldn't do that. Jane Rizzoli never takes a day off.

As she made her way to the elevators, she heard the distinctive click of high heels coming down the hall, and didn't bother to turn around. It was Maura. She knew it.

"Jane, are you already leaving to go home?" Dr. Isle's voice floated from somewhere behind Jane's head.

"Yup."

After a long pause where Jane assumed Maura was expecting more explanation, the ME spoke up again. "But, it's early for you, isn't it? Is everything okay?"

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Jane stepped inside and watched the blonde follow her in. "Everything's fine, Maura. I just decided to leave at a reasonable time today. You know, for a change of pace."

Maura shifted her purse to her other shoulder as she eyed her friend. "You're going to watch that television show you like so much. Honestly, Jane, I don't understand why you like it so much. You practically live it every day. How can that be entertaining to you?"

Jane sighed. She had been hoping that Maura would stay late or leave early so she could avoid her. She wasn't really feeling up to company, and, though she loved her friend, she was just feeling antisocial overall.

"Maura, have you ever seen it?" Jane watched Maura flinched at the obvious annoyance in Jane's voice.

"No, you know I don't really watch a great deal of that sort of programming."

The elevator came to a stop, and they both stepped out.

"Maybe you shouldn't knock it until you try it, Dr. Isles." Jane headed for the exit trying to shake Maura.

"Well, maybe I can come over, and we can watch it together." Jane came to a dead stop in the parking lot. Maura realized she had made a mistake. "So you can explain why it's entertaining. On second thought, maybe some other time." She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked away from Jane.

Jane realized she could probably use the company more than the beer. "Okay, fine. When will you be over tonight?"

"In an hour? I have to feed Bass, and I'll want to change. How late do you think it will be?"

"I was going to marathon it. I haven't watched it most of the season, and the finale came on last night. So, I don't know, 4 or 5 hours? I have it all on Tivo."

Maura blinked. "That's quite a long time, Jane."

"I was going to order a pizza and watch the show." Jane smirked. "You don't have to stay for the whole thing."

Jane knew she was pushing Maura's buttons, and she knew Maura would come now regardless of her plans before. "I'll be there, but I'm bringing an overnight bag. After 4 or 5 hours of watching television while drinking with you, I doubt I'll be in any condition to drive home."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Jane shook her head and chuckled to herself as she made her way to her car. She really didn't see any way that Maura Isles was going to be able to sit through 4 hours of NCIS, but it'd be worth the attempt just to watch Maura watch the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane opened her door to find Joe Friday waiting patiently for her. She looked down at the small dog and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you need to go out for a walk, huh?" The little dog stared back at her with an expectant look. Jane grabbed the leash from its place by the door, some baggies, and took her out.

The air was warmer than when she'd left home that morning. Summer was settling in, and she was sad to see the cooler weather go. She found herself wishing she had changed out of her work clothes before taking the dog out. They were keeping her warmer than she'd like as she waited for Joe to finish her business.

She stared around her as she waited as if she was looking for something in particular. After a few moments, she realized she was looking for Maura. With a start, she shook her head. When had she started waiting for Maura like Joe waits for her? Just then, her furry little companion pawed at her leg indicating she was ready to go in. Jane did her civic duty and cleaned up the mess before she went back inside.

* * *

With a shower taken, pizza ordered, and beer in hand, Jane settled down on her couch to prepare. She had been waiting all week for this. She was in her favorite pair of shorts and a comfy t-shirt that had "Property of Boston PD" stamped across the front. She knew Maura would probably consider the outfit less than tasteful, but Jane didn't really care. It was comfortable, and this was her house.

When she heard the knock on her door, she practically jumped off the couch and sprinted to the door. As she reached out for the knob, she stopped herself. Why was she rushing to the door? She knew it was either Maura or the pizza. Maybe she was just hungry?

It was Maura.

"I thought you were going to change into something more comfortable?" Jane stepped aside to let her friend in.

"I did." Maura walked past Jane and placed her overnight bag in the bedroom. As she came back into the living room, she stopped to pour herself a glass of wine from a bottle she had left there a few days earlier. "What makes you ask?"

Jane snorted. "Come on, Maura, you look like you just stepped out of Vogue or something. Who wears something that… pristine to relax in?"

Maura tilted her head to one side as she took a sip of her wine. "Pristine?"

"You know what I mean."

"Clearly, I do. Why do you look like you're about to go workout at some questionable gym?"

With a roll of her eyes, Jane plopped down on the coach. "Forget I said anything. Are you going to sit down or what?"

The two of them settled into their respective sides of the couch with Jane leaning on one arm and Maura on the other.

"Okay, I don't want to hear anything bad about the characters or the show until you've watched at least two episodes." Jane turned the t.v. on.

"Fine. However, if they have incorrect medical examination techniques, I am allowed to at least look on with disapproval."

"I won't see it, so fine. But, I think you'll like Ducky."

"Ducky?"

"Just watch."

* * *

The pizza came about halfway through the first episode, which revolved around Tony and Tim. The other characters were background, and one was missing but mentioned. Maura made a mental note that her name was Kate.

At the end of the episode, Jane looked over at Maura and was relieved to see she seemed to be involved in the show.

"What do you think?"

"It's interesting. I'm not certain if I like the Gibbs character, though."

"He grows on you." Jane grabbed another slice of pizza. "Ready for the next one?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next episode started with what looked like a very familiar face gracing Jane's t.v. screen. Maura glanced over to see Jane grinning.

"Who is that, Jane?"

"That's Kate. She's my favorite character on the show."

Maura leaned in closer to the screen. She was clearly trying to see something. After a few moments, Jane paused the show.

"Maura, what you doing?" She gave the other woman a hard look. "You're distracting."

The ME leaned back against the couch. "I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't mean to be. It's just that… well," the blonde gave the brunette a hard look of her own for a moment. "Jane, does that character, Kate, remind you of anyone you know?"

"You mean, in the precinct?" Maura nodded. "No, not really. Unless, you mean she reminds me of me, but I don't really see that." Jane sat there for a few moments staring at the screen where Kate was frozen. "No, I'm not seeing anything. Why? Who does she remind you of?"

Maura shook her head. "Never mind, Jane. Let's watch the rest of the episode."

With a shrug, Jane hit play.

* * *

After another episode had passed and the pizza had disappeared, Jane stood to restock on drinks.

"So, you still think Kate reminds you of someone?" She chuckled at Maura as she made her way to the kitchen with the empty box and bottles.

"Yes." Maura handed Jane her glass to refill. "However, I'm curious." She rolled over on the couch and sat on her knees so that she was looking over the back. "Why is Kate your favorite character?"

"I don't know." Jane poured the wine. "I like that she's smart. She's witty. She handles herself well with Tony. I like the way she looks; she's pretty. I like her personality." Jane stopped for a moment on her way back to the couch. "Well, sort of. Sometimes, I think she's a little too push, you know what I mean? Sometimes, I wish she was little more… gentle." She shook her head. "I don't know, Maura. I just like her."

Maura took the offered glass. "You think she's attractive?"

"What?" Jane blinked a few times. Had she just said that out loud? "Well, yeah… I mean, of course she's attractive. She's on a t.v. show, isn't she?" The detective wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"Yes, she is on a television show. However, just because a character or actress is on a program does not automatically mean you would find them attractive. For example," Maura turned back around on the couch so she could face Jane who had finally resettled on her side. "Do you find the Abby character attractive as well?"

"No!" Jane took a sip of beer. "She's pretty, in her own way, but, no, not attractive."

"Exactly my point." Maura set the glass down on the coffee table. "So, why is Kate attractive but Abby isn't?"

"Maura," Jane's irritation was starting to come out. Next would be anger. "Why are we even discussing this? Why can't we just watch the show? Why do you have to go and over analyze everything all the time?"

Maura smirked. "Okay, fine, Jane. Let's watch the rest of the show. How many more episodes are left?"

Jane flipped through her Tivo listings. "Looks like one. It's the season finale, so it's a long one."

Once again, Jane started the show up.

* * *

Maura saw it coming before Jane did. These shows were so predictable. It was clear that one of the main cast members was going to come to some sort of unfortunate end. She was certain it was going to be the Gibbs character, but, of course, that would end the show, and she knew it had been picked up for another season. She had seen the advertisements for it on some random website she had happened across a few days before.

So, when Kate was shot and killed on screen, it was less of a shock to the medical examiner than it was to the detective next to her. She felt Jane jump, and she heard the sharp intake of air as Jane watched her favorite character die on screen.


	4. Chapter 4

"No way." Jane was practically yelling. "I can't believe they did that. How could they?" She took a large gulp of her beer. "How could they kill her like that?"

"Jane, it'll be okay. I'm sure they'll bring on some equally nice character to replace her." Jane gave the blonde a hard look as she paced around her living room.

"That's not the point, Maura." She finished off her beer and went to the kitchen for another.

"Then, what is the point, Jane?" Maura stood to take her empty wine glass into the kitchen.

"The point is that Kate was my favorite character." Jane popped the cap off her bottle. "Don't you get that? She was the whole reason I watched the damned show. Now, she's dead. Who am I… I mean, what am I," Jane sat her newly opened beer down on the counter top and turned away from her friend. She walked over to couch and leaned against the back of it, keeping her back to the doctor. After a few moments, she stood and turned around. Maura was surprised to see a smile playing on her lips. "I'm way too involved in my t.v. programs." She chuckled to herself. "This is all kind of silly, isn't it? I'm sorry, Maura."

Maura leaned against the counter and simply watched as Jane made her way back to her beer.

After a few moments of silence, Jane noticed that Maura was still looking at her as if she were trying to figure something out.

"What?" She picked the bottle cap off of the counter and threw it into the trashcan. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You watch the show because you're physically attracted to Kate." It was a statement, and Jane did not like the insinuation behind it.

"No. I already told you why I like the character." She scowled at her friend.

"Yes, you did, and part of that explanation encompassed her physical appearance." Maura took a thoughtful sip of her wine as Jane continued to glare at her. "In addition, you mentioned her intelligence and a desire for her personality to be gentler."

"Yeah, so?"

Maura set her glass down. "Jane, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." Jane wanted to walk away, but she was certain the other woman would not leave her alone until she had the answer she was looking for. "Maura, what you trying to get at?"

"Answer me this first." Jane watched as Maura took a deep breath. It looked like she was steading herself for something. "Are you physically attracted to women? Be honest."

The detective's immediate response had always been no, but, then again, she had just admitted out loud that she thought Kate was attractive. You can't really have it both ways, and she was sure her friend was not one to judge.

"Okay, yes… fine. I find some women attractive. Are you happy now?" She let out a frustrated breath and crossed her arms.

"No, not yet." Jane rolled her eyes and made a motion that meant for Maura to get on with it. "You find Kate to be physically attractive, but you wish her personality was more like whom?"

Jane thought about it for a moment. Between the alcohol and her already tired state, her mind was beginning to become muddied. After a few slow blinks, she realized the answer but was hesitant to give it. "I… I don't really… Can we drop this?"

"No. Jane, tell me who." Maura moved closer to Jane, and it was only then that Jane realized that she was cornered in her kitchen.

"You, okay? Something closer to your personality." She sighed. "Now that I've had one of the most awkward nights of my life, can we please drop this?"

Jane leaned back a little as Maura stopped just a few inches in front of her.

"One more thing. I want you to imagine something for me, Jane… please?" Jane nodded even as she began to fidget. "Imagine me with straight hair instead of my normal wavy." Jane nodded again and squinted a little trying to see the image in her mind's eye. "Now, imagine me with black hair as opposed to my current hair color."

For a moment, Jane simple stared in furrowed concentration. Then, it hit her.

"Oh. My. God."

"Do you see it now? Does Kate remind you of anyone you know, Detective?"

"This cannot be happening." Jane tried to move away, but Maura had her cornered.

"What can't be happening?"

"Maura, I… you two could be twins." Jane could feel the shock and fear running across her face, but she couldn't stop herself. "I never made the connection."

"Maybe you didn't want to?" Maura tilted her head to one side. "It's okay, Jane. I don't mind."

"What do mean? You don't think?" Jane rapidly shook her head. "Maura, I would never… you said it yourself. I'm not even your type!" Panic was winning out over fear. What exactly was going on here?

Jane watched as Maura shot her a smile. "I lied."

"You can't lie. You hyperventilate."

"I don't hyperventilate if I'm lying to myself. It's easy to lie when you don't realize what the truth is." Jane recognized the look she saw on the other woman's face. Maura had settled on something, some fact there was no way to disprove. She had seen that look a hundred times before when she would see the ME come to some conclusion as she was working an autopsy report. Normally, that look was reassuring. At the moment, however, Jane was afraid of what it meant.

"What… what are you saying, Maura?"

"Abbie Carmichael."

Jane blinked. No matter what she thought she was going to hear, that was not the answer she was expecting. "Wha?" It was an incoherent reply, but Jane's brain just did not comprehend.

"I watch Law & Order for Abbie Carmichael just like you watch NCIS for Kate."

Neither woman had moved, and Jane was starting to get a kink in her back. In a fluid motion, she pushed herself onto the countertop. As she thought about what Maura just said, she took a moment to settle herself into a sitting position on the counter making a face at how cold it was on the backs of her exposed legs.

"We look alike. Frost mentioned it the first time he met me. I looked her up. We look a lot alike."

Maura nodded. "Exactly." She smiled up at the brunette.

Jane sat there for a moment waiting to see which emotion would win the battle. Fear was up there, but excitement and relief were there as well.

"So, what now?" She began to fidget, running her thumb over the scar on left hand.

Jane watched as Maura's smiled slid away to the face she associated with concentration. "Perhaps we should explore the meaning of what has just happened here?"

"Explore how? You mean experiment?" Fear was winning. There was no question now.

Jane's eyes widened as she watched Maura lean forward, placing her hands on Jane's knees for balance. "I suggest a field test." Before Jane could really process what was happening, their lips met.

The kiss was surprisingly sweet and gentle.

"Field test? Is that what they call it now?" Jane chuckled as she ran a finger along Maura's jawline.

"It seemed appropriate." Jane could feel Maura's hand gripping her knees. She was nervous, but she was surprised to find herself wishing those hands were moving up from their resting place.

"If you let me get down from here, maybe we can extend the testing?" Maura stepped away, and Jane found herself feeling a sudden loss at the lack of contact.

"Jane, I'm not ready for…" Another gentle kiss interrupted the doctor.

"I'm not either. Let's just sleep on it, okay?"

* * *

As they slipped into their respective sides of the bed, Jane couldn't help but sigh in relief. It was nice not having to worry about whether she might accidentally touch Maura while they lay beside each other. Tonight, she pulled Maura close to her and was gratified to her a sigh of relief come from the other women.

Tomorrow, there would be a lot to talk about and boundaries to mark out. But, for now, she was going to be content with this moment now that she understood what had been going on in her own head. She was simply happy to feel the peace of being with Maura and the relief that comes with understanding herself a little bit better.

* * *

**I've got move I could put down. It's starting to turn into it's own little universe. Happy to keep posting if you guys want.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, I probably should make this a second story, but, since it's in the same universe, I'm just going to continue on with different parts until I'm done. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Her head hurt. Her hands hurt. They always hurt. The sun was being annoying by shining down through her window curtains, and the birds chirping just outside her window could die in a fiery ball for all she cared.

Jane just wanted to go back to sleep.

With a groan, she started to roll over only to discover she was pinned. Her first instinct was to fight, but she realized quickly that would probably get her nowhere. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down her body to see Maura wrapped around her midsection using her stomach as pillow.

Jane smiled, the night before creeping back into her memories.

The change in Jane's breathing woke Maura. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Jane looking back at her.

"Good Morning."

"Hey, how do you feel?" Jane ran her hand through Maura's hair. Despite the apparently rough night, Jane was amused to see that Maura still looked like she had come out of a fashion shoot for Vogue.

"I'm slightly dehydrated but fine otherwise." Maura slowly sat up. "Do you have a hangover?"

"Yeah, we both do." Jane chuckled and then winced. "Why don't you go get cleaned up while I make some coffee?"

She watched as Maura scooted off the bed and headed to the bathroom with her overnight bag in hand.

* * *

While Maura cleaned up, Jane started the coffee and threw on a jacket and some tennis shoes to take Joe out for her morning walk.

The midmorning sun was already warm, and she was mentally pushing for the little dog to hurry up.

After what seemed like an age, Joe finished. She scooped the dog up and hurried back to her apartment.

* * *

"Wow, something smells good." Jane put Joe's leash up, kicked off her shoes, and threw her jacket over the back of the couch. She smirked as she watched Maura wince at the disorganization she had just caused.

"I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of bringing over some breakfast food last night." Jane watched as Maura busied herself in the kitchen. "Pancakes with strawberries and cream?"

"Who am I to complain?" Jane gave her best lopsided grin. "Do I have time to take a shower?"

"Yes, you should have plenty of time. I just started."

* * *

Breakfast was lovely. Jane didn't mind helping with the dishes. She found she enjoyed the comfortable silence, and it was nice to have some quiet time to think over things while they completed the small chore.

After the last dish was put away, Jane decided it was time to talk about last night. Though, in truth, she'd be happier if she could avoid it. She knew she wanted to see where this was going, and it would go nowhere if they didn't talk about it.

"Maura," she hesitated.

"Yes, Jane?" Jane watched the bright eyed woman perk up. She realized Maura had been waiting on her to break the silence.

"Listen, about last night," she took a deep breath. "Where do you think we should go from here?"

"You're asking me if you think we should become involved in a romantic relationship?"

"Yeah," she glanced away from the other woman and around the room. The conversation was uncomfortable for her, and she was frustrated that the ME was having such an apparently easier time. "I mean, what do we… how do you," she rubbed the back of her neck. "This is hard for me."

"I know." Maura reached out for Jane's hand. Jane allowed the touch. She normally didn't allow people to touch her hands, and she really didn't like people touching her scars. But, Maura's touch was soothing; it was safe.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" She winced at the accusatory tone of her voice. That's not what she had intended. She was relieved when Maura didn't pull her hand away but continued to run her thumb along the scar on the back of her hand.

"Once, but it was very brief. She really was not my type."

"What happened?"

"We were in college. She decided to go into law." Maura shrugged. "She wanted to be a DA, and it was bad press. You know how those things are."

"You could have been with a lawyer?"

"No, I just said she called it off because she was going into law."

"Okay, so maybe you should take the lead here? Frankly, I'm way out of my league." Jane leaned against the counter.

Maura smiled at her. Jane was tense. She could feel her muscles flexing. She was pretty sure she was dealing with her fight or flight response. She nearly jumped over the counter when Maura took her other hand. "Sorry."

"I can let go if you'd like."

"No," she squeezed Maura's hands. "No, I like it. I'm just a little jumpy right now."

"What can I do to help?"

Jane smiled and leaned in placing a light kiss on Maura's neck. "Teach me."

Jane shivered as she felt Maura nestled her nose in the bend of neck, close to her collar bone. The reaction she was having was both pleasant and frightening. However, she was determined not to run from this.

"I can try." She heard the muffled reply as she felt the blonde pull closer to her. "But, I won't force you."

"I know. I trust you, Maura. You know that."

With a sigh, Maura pulled away from Jane. She led them both to the couch and promptly sat down pulling Jane down with her. Jane let out a small yelp of surprise as she fell down beside the other woman.

"Lesson One: How to kiss a girl." Maura smirked at her. Jane laughed.

"I think we covered that last night, didn't we?" Jane watched as Maura leaned closer to her.

Maura raised a well-manicured eyebrow in response. "Well," Jane inhaled sharply as she watched Maura lean forward. "Practice makes perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

The two women spent the rest of the morning learning from each other. It had been a long time since Jane had sat on a couch and made out with anyone. She felt like a teenager, and she kept half expecting her mother to walk in on her.

The thought made her giggle which, in turn, made her blush.

"Did you just giggle?" The look of surprise on Maura's face made Jane's blush that much brighter. In an attempt to save face, she pulled the blond against her as she lay down on the couch.

"I don't giggle." She ran a hand down Maura's arm and was gratified to feel the ME shiver slightly at the contact.

Maura playfully slapped at Jane's hand. "Stop distracting me. I know I heard you giggle."

"Maybe. I might have just had the thought that any second now my mother is going to come through the door and catch me making out with my girlfriend."

Maura rolled over so that she was lying on top of Jane, facing her. She placed a light kiss on Jane's neck.

"What if she did?" Jane sighed as she felt Maura continue to lightly kiss her neck moving up to follow the line of her jaw. "What would you do, Detective?" She kissed Jane fully on the lips.

"Die." Jane laughed. She wrapped her arms around Maura. "I'd never live it down, that's for sure. You know how Ma is. She's been pestering me to settle down with a nice guy and start a family for years now."

"You know, you could still start a family." The serious look on Maura's face made Jane squirm. For a change, Maura seemed to notice. "However, I'm not suggesting we seriously discuss a family right now."

"Right now?" The brunette gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Perhaps at a future date? After all, I understand there is a certain order to these things." Jane shifted to allow Maura to place her head in the crook of the brunette's neck.

"What might that be?" Jane reached up to run her hand through the blonde's hair. Her hair was soft. Jane enjoyed the texture.

"I would think we'd need to be in a more serious relationship first." Jane stopped her movements.

"Serious how?" She looked down to meet the other woman's eyes.

Maura strained her neck and captured Jane's lips again. This time, the kiss was full of hunger, and Jane was left with little doubt of what was really on the doctor's mind.

"I thought you said you weren't ready?" Jane was surprised at how low and raspy her voice sounded to herself.

"That was last night. But, if you're not ready, I understand." Maura leaned back down to continue the kiss. Jane was left stunned and in need.

"I don't really know what to do, Maura." There was that fear again. Jane couldn't seem to shake it.

Maura's smile was full of heat as she rolled off Jane and stood. "I'll teach you," she whispered as she offered Jane her hand. Jane gingerly took it. "You've always been a quick learner." Jane allowed Maura to lead them to her bedroom.

* * *

Passion was always a fleeting thought to Jane. It was something she saw run across the screen during chick flicks or she read in one of her cop/vampire romance novels no one knew she read. It was not something she ever thought she'd fully experience.

However, as she followed the lead of the woman currently pushing her down onto her bed, Jane realized that passion was exactly what she was experiencing.

It was that all-encompassing feeling of being lost in another person and not being afraid of being judge. It was knowing that your partner would not hold anything against you. It was total trust so that you both could drop the well-kept and manicured control you both had spent months cultivating.

Jane moaned as she felt Maura's hands run underneath her shirt to lightly caress her abs. She thought her head would explode as those hands travel up. By the time the women were skin to skin, there were no thoughts left. It was need, want, desire. It was emotion, and Jane wanted to do everything she could so that Maura knew exactly what she was feeling.

Jane wanted Maura, passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane's phone ringing pulled her out of her sleep. She looked around trying to determine where the sound was coming from. After disentangling herself from the covers, and Maura, she managed to grab the phone from her side table.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, where are you?" It was her mother. Jane sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm at home, Ma. Why? What's wrong?" Jane looked over to see Maura starting to wake up. Jane was instantly annoyed at having woken up her sleeping lover.

"I've been knocking on your door for five minutes now. I was starting to wonder if you were hurt."

Jane's face passed from annoyed to irritated. "I was asleep."

"It's 3:30 in the afternoon! Are you sick? Jane, let me in so I can check on you."

"No, Ma, I'm fine." She looked around her room. Maura had sat up in bed and was watching Jane. The smirk on her face was enough to make Jane groan in frustration. "Look, now's not really a good time, Ma. Could you come back later, maybe? Or, you know, I could swing by the house later."

"Jane Rizzoli, you come open this door right now. What are you hiding? Don't make me go back home and get my key." They could hear her mother knocking on the door.

"Alright, fine. I'll be there in a couple of seconds." Jane crawled out of bed. "Just… stop pounding on the door before the neighbors start to complain." Jane ended the call and tossed the phone back on her bedside table.

Maura laughed. "I suppose you want me to go put some clothes on?"

Jane looked the blonde over with an appreciative eye. "No, not really. I want my mother to go home." She leaned over and kissed the woman in her bed. "But, you know, it might not hurt to at least put a robe on. Who knows what she's going to do once I let her in."

They both chuckled as Jane quickly pulled on what she was wearing last night to go answer the door.

* * *

"Jane! You look awful. Are you sure you're not sick?" Angela Rizzoli pushed her way into Jane's apartment. Jane closed the door behind her.

"Nice to see you, too." Jane tried to dodge her mother who was attempting to check for a fever. "No, Ma. I told you, I'm fine. I was just asleep."

"But, it's so late in the afternoon. You never sleep in so late." Angela put the bags down on the kitchen counter she had brought in. "Now, tell your mother the truth. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Maura and I had a late night last night. We finished watching those episodes of NCIS I was telling you about the other day." Jane automatically started unpacking the bags. "Ma, did you buy me groceries?"

"You never buy any, and you need to eat!" Angela started putting things away. "So, where is Maura? Was that her car I saw outside?"

"You know it was." Jane held up a jar of spaghetti sauce. "Since when did you start buying this stuff?"

"Since I know you're not going to make it yourself. So, where is she?"

"She was asleep before you called." Jane shrugged. "She might be taking a shower."

"I haven't made it that far yet." Jane turned to see Maura walk out of her bedroom wearing one of her 'Property of' t-shirts and a pair of boxers. "I realized that I needed to eat something first." Jane nodded mutely as she stared after Maura. "Hello, Angela, it's nice to see you again."

Angela Rizzoli had stopped moving about the kitchen and was staring from her daughter to the woman now rummaging in the fridge. "You, too, Dr. Isles." She blinked. It was pretty clear to Jane that her mother could sense something was off. It made her smile. She rarely got the upper hand on her mother.

"Maura, please." Maura smiled at the older woman before taking a bite out of the apple she had pulled from the fridge. Jane grunted slightly. "You brought Jane groceries?"

"Yeah, she," Angela was still taking in the scene trying to process it. "She never buys any, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware. I habitually bring over food when I come. I've often wondered who else did so. I should have predicted it would be you." She smiled again. "Were you two planning something today?"

"No, I just thought I'd come check on Jane. I worry that there's no one around to take care of her."

"Ma!" The comment snapped Jane out of the haze she was in. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself." She glared at her mother. "How many times do we have to go through this?" Jane automatically took the glass of milk Maura handed her. "I don't need anyone to take care of me." She took a drink and then looked down at the glass.

"Yeah, Jane, I can see that." Her mother raised an eyebrow. It was clear her suspicions were up. "You clearly don't need anyone to take care of you."

Maura moved around the women in the kitchen as she put up the rest of the groceries. As she finished, she placed a bagel in the toaster. She grabbed it as it popped up, ran some cream cheese freshly brought by Angela on it, and handed it to Jane as she walked back toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower now."

Jane took the bagel with a nod. As she was chewing, she realized her mother was laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"You don't need anyone to take care of you, huh?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" She took a drink of milk to wash the bagel down. As she sat the glass down, realization dawned on her. "Shit."

"Don't swear, Jane. Your father and I taught you better than that." Her mother folded a paper towel and placed it under the glass. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you two, or are you going to make me guess."

"Ma," Jane's voice was full of warning. She really did not want to have this conversation right now. It was too soon.

"Janie, honey, you know you can tell me anything. I'm your mother. I'll love you no matter what."

She sighed. "I… I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay? Look, I need to take Joe out." The little dog was patiently waiting by the door.

"I'll take her out. You finish your… breakfast." She looked her daughter up and down. "Maybe you could put some clothes on?"

"Ma!"

* * *

Jane took her turn taking a shower and getting dressed. She and Maura were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when her mother came back in with Joe in tow.

"Well, I see you two are finally up and around."

"We could still be asleep," Jane grumbled under her breath.

"Jane, don't be rude." Maura gave her a hard look.

Jane watched her mother walk over and settle herself on a chair. "Okay, out with it." She knew her mother was not going to let this go. "What's going on with you two?"

Maura continued to calmly sip her coffee. Jane wished she had the doctor's calm. She tried for her best cop composure and hoped it was enough. "What do you mean, Ma?"

"Please, Jane. Something's going on here."

"Yeah, we're drinking coffee." At that, Jane took a sip. "Is there something wrong with drinking coffee?"

"Stop avoiding the question." Angela narrowed her eyes. Jane glanced nervously over to Maura who was clearly trying not to laugh. "Maura, what's going on?"

"I think I need some more coffee." Maura said a little too brightly and stood to go to the coffeepot. "Angela, would you like a cup?"

"Okay." It was clear the older woman was becoming frustrated. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on here?"

"Jane." Maura made her name a statement, but it was enough. With a sigh, she nodded to herself and looked her mother in the eye.

"Maura and I are kind of," she shrugged and looked into her coffee mug. "We're kind of seeing each other, Ma."

Silence filled the air as Maura came back with a second coffee cup. She handed it to Angela Rizzoli and then took her seat next to Jane. Both younger women waited to see what would happen next.

After a few tense moments, Angela cleared her throat and looked at her daughter. "Well, you picked a good one this time. I couldn't have done better. In fact, you have done a lot worse, Janie." She smiled.

"Gee, thanks, Ma."

Jane watched her mother process the information. "You know, I sort of figured this might happen. You two have always been so close." She looked at Maura. "You always take such good care of her, you know?"

Maura nodded. "I try."

Angela leaned back in her chair. "Well, when can I tell your father? I'm guessing you'll want to tell your brother yourself?" She stood up and grabbed her purse. "You know, this doesn't excuse you from giving me grandchildren, Jane."

"It's nice to know some things don't change. Look, can we just keep this quiet for a while? I need some time."

"Jane, we're your family. We love you, and you know we've always welcomed Maura." She smiled at the blonde who returned the gesture. "Besides, you can't really hide it. It was obvious as soon as I saw the two of you together this morning."

"What?" Jane was horrified. "How?"

"You oogle, Jane." Jane whipped her head around to stare at Maura who continued to calmly drink her coffee.

"I what? I… 'oogle'?"

Maura nodded. "Yes, I believe that's the correct term. Is it not, Angela?"

Jane's mother was laughing. "Yeah, sweetie, that's the right term."

"I do not! I did not!"

"You did. It's okay, Jane. I don't mind. However, I don't believe you can really control that impulse right now."

"She's got you there, sweetie. You were staring at her pretty hard when she came out of the bedroom earlier."

"Oh, come on. You two can't gang up on me together. That isn't fair."

"I am simply stating a fact." Maura leaned over to invade Jane's personal space. "You oogle. You always have, but it's much worse now." She gave Jane a light kiss on the cheek.

Jane put her head in her hands. "Okay, tell Pop. I'll tell Frankie sometime today." She sighed heavily. "God, this is going to be a tough week."

"Well," Angela was heading for the door. "At least you'll have someone to help you relieve the stress now." She laughed again as she walked out.

Jane's head snapped up, her expression one of mixed horror and embarrassment. "Ma!" She looked at Maura. "I can't believe she just said that."

"You don't want me to help?" She gave Jane her best pouty expression.

"No! I mean, yes… you know what I mean." She shook her head and kissed her girlfriend.

"Yes, I do. Would you like for me to help you now?" A devilish grin crossed the blonde's face.

"Who am I to complain?" Jane smirked as she allowed Maura to lead her back into the bedroom.

* * *

**I'm hoping I didn't go over-the-top with Angela. She's really easy to push into a super stereotype.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm heading into "too long; did not read" territory. If you've stuck around this long, THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

"Frankie, it's Jane." Jane was pacing back and forth in her kitchen as she talked on the phone with her brother.

"Hey, Jane. What's up?"

"Listen… are you busy tonight? I got some stuff I want to talk to you about." She glanced over at Maura who was preparing chicken for dinner.

"Must be serious. Does it have to do with a case?"

"No. It's personal."

"If you're trying to get me over there so you can pound on me for putting that 'I break for Cannoli's' sticker on your car, you can forget it." Jane could practically hear the smile playing on her brother's lips.

"No, that's not it. I just… Maura's cooking chicken."

"Really?" He paused for a moment, and Jane was sure he was just doing it to annoy her. "Well, if Maura is going to be there, I guess I'll be safe. What time?"

"About an hour?"

"Yeah, I can make that. See you two then."

Jane put her phone down on the table and glanced around the room. Her nerves were frayed. She hadn't spoken with her mother since she had come by that afternoon, so she wasn't sure what her father thought of the new developments in her relationship with Dr. Isles. But, she was glad her mother had kept to her word and had not told Frankie yet.

"He's coming?" Maura placed the chicken in the oven and started cleaning up from the preparation.

"Yeah, he'll be here in about an hour." Jane ran her hand through her hair.

"You don't have to tell him, Jane. I'm sure your parents would keep your confidence, and I'm happy to do whatever I need until you're more comfortable." Jane watched Maura start working on a salad. She decided to be useful and help.

"I know." Jane stared a little too intently at the cutting board. "I just, you know, don't want him to feel like I left him out." She managed a sideways glance at the blonde next to her. "This is kind of a big deal, and he's my brother."

"Are you worried he won't deal with this well?" Jane could feel Maura's hand resting on her arm. She shook her head.

"No, I don't think it'll be a real issue with Frankie. He's a pretty open-minded kind of guy, you know? I just feel like things are moving kind of fast." She turned to face the other woman. "I'm not complaining. I'm just out of my comfort zone."

"I understand."

"How are you dealing with this so well?"

"I'm not. I am as nervous as you are." Maura reached up to place a hand on the side of Jane's face. "But, I trust your family. They have always been very welcoming of me." Jane's breath caught as Maura ran her thumb over Jane's bottom lip. "I trust you to protect me." Jane complied as Maura pulled her down for a kiss. "I hypothesize the outcome will be fine."

Jane chuckled. "Is that your professional opinion, Dr. Isles?"

"Yes, it is, Detective Rizzoli." Maura pulled away and began working on side dishes. "Now, go set the table and help me finish or dinner will not be done before your brother arrives."

* * *

"Something smells good." Frankie opened the front door without so much as knock. "Hey Jane, Maura."

"Hello, Frankie." Maura smiled as she finished plating the meal she had just cooked.

"You could knock, you know." Jane grabbed some glasses to put down on the table as she made a face at her brother.

"What? The door was open. I figured you wouldn't care if I just came in." He walked over to the table and sat down. "You know, as an officer, I really should remind you how dangerous it is to leave your front door unlocked, Jane. You don't know what kind of sick, perverted person might try to come in on you unannounced."

"You're right, but, since you're here, what do you want to drink?" Jane heard Maura chuckle from somewhere behind her.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Janie. Tea?"

"Sure." Jane poked Maura in the side as she grabbed the tea from the fridge.

"I hope you like it, Frankie." Maura set the chicken down on the table as Jane added the side dishes and drinks. "It's a new recipe I ran across a few days ago."

"Well, if it tastes as good as it looks, it's got to be good." Frankie glanced over at Jane and shot her a mischievous grin. "Janie, have you already tried Maura's chicken? I bet you have. Does it taste as good as it looks?"

Jane nearly choked on the tea she'd just taken a drink of.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly. Jane kept the conversation geared toward talk about sports and work. Frankie mentioned a few things that had happened between him and their parents since he'd seen Jane a couple of days before.

Maura added things here and there, but Jane noticed that she kept quit, and her eyes seemed to stay on her plate. Jane wasn't sure if Maura was afraid of giving something away or uncomfortable with the course of the conversation. It wasn't until Frankie excused himself from the table that Jane was able to find out what was going on with the doctor.

"Maura, are you okay?" Jane glanced toward the bathroom door. "You haven't really said anything all evening. That's pretty unusual for you. Where's that Google mouth of yours?" She reached over and placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's arm. "Are we making you feel left out?"

"I'm fine, Jane. I'm just finding it difficult to not look at you as if," she made a face, scrunching her nose up in concentration. "I'm not able to keep the fact that I want," she sighed and looked into Jane's eyes. "Jane."

It always amazed Jane how much Maura could convey in just the intonation of her voice as she said Jane's name. In this instance, it was clear what Maura wanted, and it had nothing to do with the dessert sitting in the fridge.

Jane blinked.

"I'll tell him when he gets out of the bathroom."

"Tell me what?" Frankie walked back into the kitchen and plopped down in his chair. "Are you going to tell me what's for dessert? Because, I gotta say, Maura, that meal was amazing, and I can't wait to see what you had in mind for dessert." Again, Jane noticed that her brother shot her a sly look as he spoke.

Jane watched Maura stand and move around the kitchen as she pulled things together for dessert. "I had considered baking something, but I found that I wouldn't have enough time to properly prepare a pastry. Also, the heat outside tends to lend itself to something that isn't too heavy after such a heavy meal. So, I decided something light was in order." Maura set down three small dessert dishes filled with a scoop of something slightly orange in color. "Papaya sorbet with a crème liquor." She poured a small amount of liquid over each dish. "The papaya is thought to help with digestion, and the coldness of the dessert over-all…"

"It looks great, Maura." Jane cut her off with a smile as she tugged at her arm to get her sit down and eat the dessert. "I didn't realize you knew how to make sorbets."

"I didn't realize you knew what a sorbet was, Janie. Hanging around Maura's been a civilizing influence on you." Frankie leaned just out of Jane's reach before she could do anything to him. "Why you gotta be so violent all the time?"

"Why do you have to be a jerk all the time?" Jane gave her brother a death glare.

"I'm your brother. That's my job." He winked at Maura for good measure. "This is good Maura. So, what did you really call me over here for? I really doubt you wanted to share Maura's cooking with me. If I were you, I'd keep her all to myself just for the cooking alone."

Maura smiled in thanks. Jane rolled her eyes again.

"Right," Jane pushed her dish toward the middle of the table and took a deep breath. "You know how Ma is always bothering me to find someone and settle down?"

"Yeah, drives you nuts." He leaned over and said in a more confidential tone. "Better you than me."

"Yeah, it does and, no, it isn't." She chewed on her thumbnail for a moment as she thought of what to say next. "Well, she's not going to bother me about it anymore."

"How'd you manage that?" He put his spoon down. "Jane, you didn't kill Ma did you? She was supposed to cook cannoli's tomorrow night for the family."

"No!" She flashed him a look of shock. "Look, Frankie, what I'm trying to tell you is that… well," she shrugged and looked down at the tabletop, "I'm dating someone."

She glanced up in time to see Frankie's eyebrows rise. "For real? And Ma knows?"

"Yeah, she knows."

"How is it that everyone in the family, all the neighbors, and half the world doesn't know about this? Jane, how have you kept Ma from telling everyone?"

"I asked her to keep it quiet."

"And she actually did?" He shook his head. "Who are you dating? A serial killer?"

"No, but they do deal with the dead a lot."

Frankie sat there for a moment as he finished his dessert. "So, how long have you and Maura been seeing each other?"

"Wait a minute," Jane shot out of her chair. "You knew? How could you possibly know?"

"Come on, Jane. The whole department has been wondering when you two would finally hook up." He picked up the empty dishes and took them to the sink. "It's about time, if you ask me."

"Thank you, Frankie." Maura began clearing away the table. "I've been trying to get Jane's attention for months now."

"Wait… wait, wait, wait, wait." Jane stood in the middle of her kitchen trying to understand what was happening. "What do you mean you've been 'trying to get my attention for months'? My attention how?"

"Seriously, Jane, for a detective, you're not too good on the uptake," Frankie said as he started washing the dishes. "You two have been going out on dates for, what? Three months now?" He looked over to Maura for confirmation.

"If you were to think of it in a less than platonic way, then yes. That would be a good timeframe." Maura started drying the dishes as Frankie washed them.

"Okay, did you two plan this?" Jane ran her hand across the bottom half of her face in frustration. "I feel like I fell into the middle of a conspiracy or something."

Maura dried her hands and crossed the small space. She placed a light kiss on Jane's cheek. "Don't be silly, Jane. Sometimes you can be slightly obtuse."

"Obtuse?"

"Yeah, you know, thick headed?" Frankie reached over and rapt Jane in the head a couple of times to prove his point.

"Hey, stop it, Frankie." She glared at him and then shifted it to the ME. "I feel like I was the last one to know what the hell was going on here." She plopped back down in her chair in exasperation.

"Language, Jane."

"If you're going to date my sister, Maura, you better just get used to it." Frankie said with as much seriousness as he could muster. Jane could tell he was really enjoying her current uncomfortable situation.

"I guess that means you're not freaked out about this, then?" She asked as she stared up at him.

"Nah, I think it's great." He walked over to the couch and picked up his jacket. "Listen, I gotta run. Me and a couple of the boys are having drinks tonight, and it's NOT my turn to pay." He waved. "Later guys. Thanks for the meal, Maura. It really was great. Janie, take good care of her. If she does other things as well as she cooks, she's a keeper."

He slipped out the door.

Maura chuckled and placed a hand on Jane's back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed. "Why does everyone have to make sexual innuendo comments before they leave my apartment? It's like my life has turned into a walking lesbian joke."

"Did you just call yourself a lesbian?"

"No. I called my life a walking lesbian joke. There's a difference, Maura."

"I see. How is it one's life can be a 'walking lesbian joke' if the person in question is not, in fact, a lesbian?"

Jane looked over at her companion with a look somewhere between disbelief and terror. "I'm not having this conversation right now. Can we just get ready for bed?"

"Do you want me to spend the night tonight?"

Jane sat up with a start from her slouching position in her chair. "Oh, yeah… I guess I forgot you've got things to do." She stood and walked towards the door. "Will I see you tomorrow? I don't think Ma will have a problem if you come over for Sunday dinner. Her cannoli's are pretty good."

"You didn't answer my question, Jane."

"Come on, Maura. You know I do."

"You owe me."

"What?"

"If we're really serious about this relationship, I think it's important to set rules down in the very beginning. I think it's only fair that, for every night I spend here, you should spend a night at my home."

"Okay," Jane walked back toward the kitchen. "So, do you want me to spend the night with you tonight?"

"Yes. Bring Joe. I'd hate for her to get lonely. Besides, she and Bass seem to get along well together."

"Right, I'll meet you there?"

"Fine." Maura kissed Jane soundly and then grabbed her bag from the bedroom. "I'll see you in little while?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Maura opened the front door. Jane couldn't help but notice the gleam in her eyes. "I look forward to _seeing_ you tonight," she said with a laugh as she closed the door behind her.

"Damnit."

* * *

**Will probably post more tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apparently had one more in me tonight. I marked this M, so I thought I'd give it some reason to be M. This is about as graphic as I get. I never feel like I quite get these scenes down right, you know?**

**Anyway, enjoy.^_^  
**

* * *

Jane picked Joe up from the car and hauled both little dog and overnight bag with her up to Maura's front door. The night was hot and humid, and she could feel her normally unruly hair beginning to kink. For the first time in as long as she could remember, it bothered her that her hair might not be presentable.

The door opened to the sight of Maura Isles in a terry cloth bathrobe. For all of her normal quick thinking, all Jane could do was stand in the doorway and stare.

"Jane?" Jane grunted in reply. "Jane, are you going to come in, or would you prefer to sleep outside tonight?"

"What?" She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the images of what was underneath the bathrobe. "Yeah, I'm coming in."

She avoided eye contact with Maura as she walked in and set Joe down. In an instant, the little dog was running through the house in search of, Jane supposed, the tortise that was no doubt somewhere in the kitchen.

"You, uh," she stuttered. Suddenly, Maura Isles made Jane Rizzoli tongue tied. "You look comfortable."

Maura smiled. "I am. I was planning to take a bath."

"Oh, Okay. I'll just go crash on the couch for a little while, then." Jane headed in that direction only to be stopped by a hand catching her own.

"Jane, I want you to join me."

Jane turned around to face the blonde. "You do?"

"Yes. You know my bathtub is large enough to comfortably accommodate both of us." Maura tilted her head to one side. Jane recognized it as Maura's contemplative look. "You don't have to join me if you'd rather not."

"I didn't say that." She walked toward the guest room. "Let me just drop my bag off, and I'll..."

She was interrupted again by that same hand grabbing her, this time, by the hem of her shirt.

"Are you really such a create of habit?"

"Huh?"

"My bedroom is the other direction."

Jane looked down at her bag and then towards the guest room. She smiled more to herself than to Maura. "I guess I'm not really a guest anymore, huh?"

"No, I would think not."

"I'm sorry, Maura. I'm still adjusting."

"I know, Jane." Maura turned and headed toward her bathroom. "I'm going to go take a bath. You're welcome to join me if you'd like." The intonation in her voice made it clear to Jane that Maura would very much prefer it if Jane came to join her.

Jane walked into Maura's bedroom and set her bag down. She'd been in her room a number of times, but this time it felt different. This time, she would be sleeping in Maura's bed. This time, she would be sleeping with Maura. This time, she would holding Maura, touching Maura, kissing Maura...

She sighed. Why would she NOT want to take a bath with Maura?

She pulled her shoes and socks off and padded toward the bathroom.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

She heard light splashing from behind the door and a slight chuckle. "Of course, Jane. It is always okay for you to come in."

She reached for the doorknob and tried to steady her shaking hand as she opened the door.

Maura was already in the over-sized garden tub. The air was filled with the light scent of lavender. It was a smell she associated with the ME. The tub was filled with bubbles, and Jane noticed two fluffy white towels laid out on the near by cabinet.

"Do you plan to take a bath in your clothes?" Maura smirked ever so slightly as she squeezed out water from the natural sponge she had in her hand.

"No?"

"Is that a question?" She laughed at Jane. "You know, I'll understand if you don't want to join me. You're welcome to sit here and keep me company."

Jane blew out a burst of air from between her lips and walked toward the tub. She stopped just short of the edge and looked down at her girlfriend. "I'm, uh... I've never really been very good at this sort of thing."

"Taking a bath?"

"No, that's not what I mean." She clenched her jaw, looking for the words to express what she was trying to say. "Being, you know, like you are right now." She motioned toward Maura with her hands as if that would explain away what she was trying to say.

"What is that?"

"Sexy! Hot! Seductive! Attractive!" She shot the doctor a look that practically screamed, 'well, duh'.

"Oh, Jane." Maura chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as she thought of how best to word what she wanted to say. "You don't really give yourself enough credit, do you? You really are very beautiful." She smiled up at the detective. "And, you're certainly sexy, despite yourself at times."

"Thanks?"

Maura scrunched her nose up for a moment.

"Take your shirt off for me." Jane stood dumbfounded for a moment. Maura's voice was low and breathy, and she had never heard her be demanding in this way. It was surprising. It was also exciting. "Slowly."

Jane's expression mimicked closely a deer in headlights, but she followed Maura's direction. Slowly, she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She steadied herself as she slowly pulled it up and over her head. With some uncertainty lingering in her eyes, she looked at Maura as she allowed the shirt to slowly slide off of her arm and fall to the ground.

"Now, your pants." Jane felt exposed. She could feel her skin prickle over with goosebumps as the warm air hit her newly exposed stomach. She reached for the buttons of her jeans. "No, I want you to run your hand down your torso for me." Maura liked her lips. "Gently slide your hand down. Show me on yourself what you want to feel me doing later."

Jane's eyes grew wide, but they never left Maura's as she slowly ran her hand down between the curve of her breasts, gently over her abs, to come to rest at the top of her jeans. With deliberate movements, Jane unbuttoned each button. When they were all undone, she ran her hands around the waistband of her pants. Grabbing the sides, she slowly pulled them down, over the length of her long legs. As she stepped out of the bunched material at her feet, she pushed it back and out of the way.

She was less afraid now. She felt anchored, like there was almost a physical line connecting her to the woman intently watching her.

She was left in nothing but her bra and panties. She had made sure it was a matching set before she left the house, which is something else she never bothered to do before. She was glad she had. The deep blue satin of her underwear complimented her tanned skin nicely. She was pleased with the appreciative look she received from the other woman.

"Take your bra off for me, Jane." Jane licked her lips as she reached behind to unclasp her bra. She slowly pulled the straps down removing the garment in a fluid motion. She held it out and dropped it on the pile with the rest of her clothing. Maura inhaled deeply.

Jane could see herself reflected in the mirror to her left. She could see in her peripheral how dark her eyes were, how intent the look on her face was. She could feel how hard her nipples were, how tight the lower half of her body was becoming.

Just by the look on Maura's face, she had no doubt that she wanted her. There was little doubt they wanted each other. They radiated heat for each other.

"Your panties."

Jane hooked her thumbs into the sides of her underwear and pulled them down slowly, allowing the garment to gracefully slide down the length of her legs to be discarded with the remainder of her clothing.

Nude, Jane maintained her eye contact with Maura as she moved in an almost feline manner toward the bathtub. With a grace that would later surprise her, she stepped into the water. She faced the blonde. As she leaned forward to sit down, she captured Maura's lips in a kiss, pulling the doctor toward her as she sat.

They kissed each other with heat and passion. Jane felt Maura nip at her bottom lip, and she moaned. In response, she flicked her tongue out to run it along Maura's bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Maura opened her mouth, allowing Jane entrance. Their tongues entangled. They played a game that was now a practiced art of giving and receiving.

Maura pulled away first. Her breath was coming in heavy pants. "I thought you said you were bad at this."

"I thought I was." Jane ran a hand lightly down the other woman's back. She smirked as she felt the shiver she caused. "But, you said I was a fast learner."

"So you are." Jane moaned as she felt Maura's hand run down her side. She gasped as the blonde pushed up slightly and her hand fell between Jane's legs. "I would be happy to teach you some additional lessons from our course work from this morning." She ran her hand further up Jane's inner thigh. "Are you interested, Detective?"

Jane growled. "Yes," she moaned as she leaned her head back against the wall behind her.

"I'm so glad," Maura purred as she leaned forward to nip at Jane's neck. "Pay attention. There will be a quiz afterward."


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. ^_^**

* * *

"Maura?" Jane gently ran her hand across Maura's lower back. "Are you awake?"

With a lazy smile, the other woman looked up from where she lay on top of her in the tub. "Mmm-hmm."

"I think we should get out." She held a hand up for them both to see. "I'm starting to pickle."

Maura sighed. "As soon as I can feel my legs, I'll be happy to move."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jane's grin widened.

She watched as Maura began to stir, and she couldn't help be laugh as the blonde tried to push herself up.

"Hold on." Jane drew herself from under Maura and stood. "Stay there." She stepped over the rim of the tub and grabbed a towel. As she dried herself off, she threw glances at Maura who was still on her stomach in the tub. He eyes were visible just above the edge. She was watching Jane towel off. Jane could feel those eyes, and slowed down her movements to allow them to see everything, anything, they wanted to take in.

Maura sighed.

Jane wrapped the towel around her body and grabbed the other one on the counter top.

"Okay, let's get you up." She reached down, unplugged the drain between Maura's feet, and ran her hand lightly up the back of one of her legs. Jane took a moment to look at the woman below her. She couldn't believe this creature was actually hers to touch, to kiss, to love. Love? She blinked and shook her head. "I'll help you stand."

"If you continue doing that, I'm going to expect help with other things." Maura shot her a heated look from over her shoulder.

Jane gave her best lopsided grin and she reached down again to steady Maura. Maura stood slowly. She stretched, pulling her arms behind her head and leaning slightly back. It gave Jane a wonderful view of the front of a very nude Maura.

"Greeting the sun, doctor?" Jane reached a hand out and ran it over the swell of Maura's breast and down to her waist. She could feel the muscles under her hand tighten as she made a path. Her hand landed on a shapely hip. "I always wondered what you would look like doing yoga poses without any clothes on."

Maura finished her stretch with a laugh. "I was unaware that you had been mentally undressing me during yoga class." She leaned her head to one side and narrowed her eyes at Jane. "How long have you been doing this mental activity?" The blush that crept up Jane's face only made Maura press that much harder for an answer. "Jane? How long? It's alright. You can tell me. I promise I won't get upset."

Jane cleared her throat and handed Maura the towel in her hands. She watched as Maura dried off and wrapped the towel around her own body. She placed her hand on Jane's shoulder to steady herself as she stepped out of the tub and then turned to face the still blushing brunette.

"Are you going to tell me?" She raised an eyebrow at Jane.

"You know, some things are better left unsaid, Maura."

"I don't think this is one of those things."

Jane made a face. She wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and guided them out of the bathroom and toward the bedroom. "Remember estrogen man?"

"The one who assumed you were a lesbian?"

"The one you _told _I was a lesbian, yeah."

"I told you, Jane. He simply came to his own conclusions."

"Yeah, whatever you say, babe." She hopped up on the bed and pulled Maura up with her.

"You've been thinking of me nude in yoga poses since then?"

"Well, you know, between the undercover assignment at the lesbian bar and… stuff… the thought started to cross my mind." She shrugged. "I really couldn't help myself."

"I see." They lay down on the bed and arranged themselves so that Jane was on her back, and Maura was snuggled up against Jane's left side. "What other 'stuff'?"

"The stuff where I realized I was actually attracted to women." Jane looked down at the blonde. Annoyance once again crossed her features. "You know, why do I keep having to say that when I'm with you?"

"Perhaps you're trying to reassure yourself of the choices you've recently made?"

"No, I'm pretty sure of my choices, babe." She kissed the top of Maura's head. "Are you?"

"Yes. I find them well within acceptable limits."

Jane chuckled. "Good, I guess." She reached down and pulled the throw blanket up to cover them. "I'm tired."

"We did just exert quite a bit of energy a moment ago."

"Mmmm, yup. Why didn't you tell me you were double jointed?"

"It has never come up in conversation. Should it have?"

"No, let's keep that piece of information between the two of us. I have a feeling that, when this gets out, the boys are going to have enough fun without adding that to the mix."

"Is it bad?" Jane flinched at the sudden concern and freight in Maura's voice.

"No, it's not bad. In fact, it's WAY too good." She smiled down at the blonde. "Trust me on this one, okay?"

"Okay, Jane. I trust you." She snuggled closer to the brunette. "Let's rest before we eat dinner."

"What?" Jane squeezed Maura closer to her side. "You haven't eaten enough already?"

Maura's head shot up, her eyes widened. "Jane!"

Jane chuckled as she turned out the bedside lamp.


	11. Chapter 11

"Not again," Jane mumbled as she reached over to grab her phone. This time, she was careful not to wake up the sleeping form nestled against her left side. "Yeah?"

"Is that anyway to answer the phone?"

"Hi, Ma." Jane glanced over at the clock. It was 9 in the morning.

"Jane, what time are you and Maura coming over for lunch?"

Jane scrunched her brows together in concentration. Lunch for what? "What are you talking about?"

"It's Sunday. We have family meal time every Sunday." Her mother let out a frustrated sigh. "Jane, have you finally lost what little sense your father and I have managed to beat into you?" She paused for a moment. "Were you asleep? Where are you?"

"Yes and Maura's place." Jane let her irritation show in her voice. The sound woke Maura. Jane could feel her jaw muscles twitch as she bit down to keep from saying anything to her mother she'd regret later. This would make twice in as many days that her mother had managed to rob her of waking Maura up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm just not used to you being with someone early in the morning."

"Ma, wait… what?" Jane blinked a few times as she tried to catch up with the conversation she was having. "Did you call for a reason, or were you calling just to see where I was this morning?"

"There's no reason to be rude. I'm your mother. There's nothing you can't share with me, Janie."

"There's _plenty_ I'm not going to share with you, Ma."

"You're in bed with her right now, aren't you?"

"Ma, are you really asking me that?"

"Well, you just told me you were at her place and you were asleep. It makes sense."

"Ma…"

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, sweetie. I think it's cute you two are spending so much time together."

Jane sighed as she felt Maura untangle herself and roll off the bed. "I'm not having this conversation."

"Jane, don't be such a prude."

"_You're _telling _me_ that?" She threw her hands up in the air despite the fact no one was around to see it. "My life is a walking one liner."

"What?"

"Never mind. What do you want us to bring?"

"Drinks. Your father says bring some beer. We're out."

"Okay, we'll be over in a few hours."

"Lunch is at noon."

"Yeah, I know. Game's at 1. See you later."

"Send my love to Maura. Love you, sweetie. Bye."

Jane put her phone back on the counter and made her way down the hall to the guest bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. Less than three days had passed, and her mother was already treating Maura like family.

She laughed to herself.

Maura really had no idea what she was getting herself into by getting involved in the Rizzoli family.


	12. Chapter 12

"You look fine, really. It's just lunch with my folks. You've had lunch with them before." Jane threw an exasperated look at her partner. "After that, we're going to watch the ballgame. You don't need Jimbo Whatever's for that. Don't you own some sneakers or something?"

Jane flinched as she saw the look of distaste run across Maura's features. "I do not. Jane, you know better, and I understand that I've had lunch with your family before. But, this is different. This is the first time I'm there as your," Maura realized they hadn't actually defined their relationship with a term. She stopped looking through her extensive shoe collection and turned to Jane. Her expression was full of questions.

"Girlfriend. That would would be the word you're looking for, Dr. Isles." Jane gave her best reassuring smile to the women standing in the closet.

"Girlfriend?" Maura's reply was meek, and Jane could see her complexion lighten.

"Babe, are you okay?" Jane took a step forward. "You look sick."

"I'm fine. I just," Maura took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I had yet to define us in my mind, which is very unusual for me. You know, the term girlfriend has a very interesting etymology dating back several..."

Jane placed a finger over Maura's lip. "Hey, this is me. Why am I making you nervous?" She removed her finger and replaced it with a light kiss.

Maura swallowed and tried to refocus herself. "I've never prepared for a situation where I might announce that I had a romantic homosexual relationship. Before you ask, yes, I do try to prepare for any given set of circumstances. However, this was never a possibility in my mind's preparations, so I never prepared."

"I thought you'd done this before?"

"I did. But, she broke off the relationship, as I told you. I determined that working with that type of relationship was not practical to stability. I theorized that it would be a better use of my time to find a male mate where a possibility of offspring could be had therefore ensuring a stable relationship."

Jane raised an eyebrow and bit back the sarcasm that was threatening to come out. "You decided not to date women because of one bad breakup?"

"When you say it like that, it does sound rather silly, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, a little." Jane chuckled.

"Jane, why aren't you have as much trouble as I am?" Maura shifted her weight. Jane was surprised to see how uneasy the ME actually was.

"Well, for one, I never plan anything." She gave Maura her best mischievous smile. "For two, people have been asking me if I batted for the other team all of my life. I think part of the reason I never really considered it is because everyone always said I was."

"That sounds like something you would do."

"Thanks." She reached out and captured Maura's hand. "I've always tried to stay away from women I might have feelings for. I've always hung around guys, you know? I've been really careful. But, with you, I don't think I was ever careful. Honestly, I don't care what gender you are. I care about you, and that's all that really matters." She pulled Maura to her and wrapped her arms around the tiny woman. "You get me. No one else does. You understand and put up with my moods. You take care of me. You're kind and wonderful and gentle and smart." She leaned back to look the blonde in the eyes. "I even think it's cute when you have Google mouth." She shrugged. "I guess I've just been waiting for this moment all of my life. I just didn't know it until now." She let go of Maura.

"Now, put on some jeans, those black dress boots, and a shirt. We're going to be sitting on the couch where beer will get spewed and chips will get all over the place. Okay? Hurry or we'll be late. Ma wants us to pick up some drinks on the way."

"Did you just tell me what I should wear?" Jane stopped in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Maybe. Did it work?"

"Go get things together. I'll be out in a moment." At Jane's skeptical look, Maura added, "I promise."

As Jane finished gathering, Maura walked out in black dress boots, jeans, and one of Jane's softball jerseys. "How's this?"

"I wondered where I left that."

"I borrowed it the last time I was over after it rained. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Jane smiled at the memory of a soaking wet Maura fussing over her hair as she tried to not make a face at wearing Jane's cotton t-shirt. "It looks good on you."

"This is okay?"

"It's perfect, babe. Let's go."

* * *

"It's about time you got here, Jane. Your father's been complaining about the lack of beer for an hour now." Angela Rizzoli reached down to grab the six pack Jane was holding under her arm.

"Why is it, Ma, that you can never say things like, 'Hi, Jane' or 'Hello' whenever you see me? Why do you always have to start with something I messed up on?" Jane followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Jane, you know I love you. I'm just a little preoccupied." Angela leaned to the side. "Ah! There you are! Hello, Maura, I'm glad you came."

"Thank you." Jane stepped to the side so she could see both women clearly. "Seriously, Ma?" She rolled her eyes. "Why do bother?"

"I could use some help here. Jane, could you start the water?"

Jane made a face, but started to help her mother. It was easy for her to fall into the same practice routine she had learned growing up in the Rizzoli household. "Babe, you don't have to stay in here if you don't want. Ma will put you to work if you stick around here too long."

"I don't mind. It's interesting to watch the interpersonal dynamic between parent and offspring. I've read several case studies from well known anthropologists that suggest..."

Jane handed Maura a cutting board and some vegetables. "Salad?"

"Okay." Maura settled herself at the counter and began to chop. "Sorry."

"It's okay, babe. Don't worry about it." Jane smiled at the blonde as she began to help her mother.

"Did I just hear you call Maura 'babe'?" Jane wondered why she even bothered to speak around her mother. "When did you start doing that?"

After a moment of silence, Jane shook her head. "I don't know."

"Last night before we went to bed." Jane's mother stopped to look at Maura who as still chopping vegetables. "You said, 'whatever you say, babe' during a conversation regarding the man in our yoga class you refer to as 'estrogen man'."

"Huh," Jane ran her hand across her chin. "I guess so." She shrugged.

"Well, things are moving right along, aren't they?" Angela winked at Maura.

"Okay, first of all, I saw that. Second of all, what's that supposed to mean?" Jane glared at her mother.

"I believe your mother is pointing to the fact that couples who are starting to settle often give each other 'pet' names as a sign of affection."

"What do you call Jane, Maura?"

"Jane." Maura began to toss the salad. "I've never been very good at pet names. However," she stopped and turned to regard Jane. "If I were to pick one for her, I think it would probably be 'kitten'."

Jane fumbled her knife, and her mother laughed. "Really? Why? Maura, you have to tell me why!" Angela had stopped working completely.

"Ma, lunch is going to be late."

"She is actually very graceful." Maura inclined her head to the left as she thought through her reasoning.

"My Jane is graceful?"

"Oh yes. In certain situations, she's amazingly agile."

"Okay," Jane practically shouted. "I think we've discussed this enough."

Angela and Maura continued to ignore the brunette who was now desperately trying to get them to stop their line of conversation.

"I've only seen Janie be clumsy. I'm constantly worried she's going to trip over something and kill herself. Just the other night she tripped over her softball bat and practically broke her neck."

"Yes, the wound is still on her leg from that." Maura frowned. "When she is not concentrating on not being 'clumsy', she's very graceful. Lithe would be a good word as well. Plus, she purrs."

Jane slammed her knife down on the cutting board. "Can we please stop this? I really don't need my mother to know all my personal stuff, Maura."

"Are you embarrassed? I'm simply stating facts."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am a little embarrassed. And, Ma, why do you have to ask?"

"I'm just trying to learn about you, sweetie. You're always so secretive." Angela shrugged. "I didn't know you purred." She shot Maura a smile that made Jane want to scream in frustration.

"When she's content," Maura continued, "She makes a low sound in the back of her throat very similar to a purr."

"Okay, I'm so out of here. You two go talk it up. I'm going to go watch the pregame with Pop and Frankie."

Jane stormed out of the kitchen to the sound of both her mother and girlfriend laughing.

* * *

Dinner went well. As predicted, the food was excellent, and Jane was very pleased to see that her family had no issues including Maura in their conversation. Of course, that had never been a problem before, but she was still nervous about how well received their relationship was really going to be.

Jane and the men settled down to watch the game, everyone grabbed their normal spots in the living room. Jane sat on one end of the couch, her brother in the middle, and her father on the opposite end. Meanwhile, Maura and Angela cleaned up from the meal.

"Maura, sweetie, why don't you go join Jane and the others? I can take care of this." Angela took the dish out of Maura's hand.

"To be honest, I'm not very good with sporting events. I always seem to bother Jane at just the wrong moment. I'd rather not interrupt her."

"Don't be silly, sweetie. You just need to know what to do to get her attention." Angela walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "Here, go take this to her." She seemed to think for a moment. Throwing Maura a warning look, she added, "Wait to give it to her during a commercial break."

"What am I to do after that?" Maura looked down at the cold bottle in her hand.

"Follow your instincts." Angela gave her a reassuring smile as she pushed her through the kitchen door and into the room where the rest of the Rizzolis were seated.

Maura could hear the game on the television set. The Rizzolis were clearly upset by what they were watching on the screen. Jane seemed to be close to throwing things at the set. She waited patiently for a commercial break, as Angela had instructed her to do. Once on, she walked over to Jane and handed her the beer.

"Hey, thanks, Maura!" Jane took the beer and sat it down on the coffee table in front of her. "Do you want to sit down and watch the game with us?" Jane glanced around the room. At some point, her mother had entered and sat down in the last available spot besides the floor. "Oh, wait." Jane chewed the inside of her lip for a moment as she considered what to do. Finally, she reached for Maura's hand and pulled the blonde down into her lap. "Comfy?"

Jane smiled as she watched the surprise dance across the doctor's features. She waited as Maura processed what had just happened. "Yes."

"Good. Can you hand me my beer?" She wrapped her left hand around Maura's waist to steady her as she reached for the bottle. "Thank you. You know, you're too good for me."

"Don't you forget it!" Angela Rizzoli called from across the room.

The room fell quiet for a moment as everyone waited to see how Jane would react.

"I'm going to try not to, Ma." Jane said after a moment's hesitation. "I'm not planning on messing this one up."

The game came back on, and everyone's attention shifted back to the television.

After a few minutes, Jane could feel Maura began to relax in her hold. She finally settled, resting her head on Jane's left shoulder. Jane slid her hand under the thin material of the jersey to rest it on the smooth skin of Maura's side. She couldn't help but smile as she heard Maura sigh from the contact.

The game pressed on.

Jane became very intent on not disturbing Maura. She realized that the blonde had fallen asleep in her lap, and she had no desire to wake her. She knew she'd eventually have to. They'd eventually have to leave, but she just wanted to hold Maura.

Their team lost.

"Janie, you should probably wake Maura up." Angela smiled as she stood up from her chair.

"Yeah, I know." Jane looked around at the other people in the room. "Maybe I could just carry her to the car?"

"Why don't you do that? Frankie, help your sister. Your father and I can pick up."

Jane was pleased to see Frankie jump up, grab his and her car keys, and head to the door without any protest.

It was a balancing act to stand with Maura curled around her, but she finally managed to do so without waking her. Jane quietly told her parents goodbye and headed to the door. Frankie held the door for her as she exited and opened the car door for her to put Maura in the passenger's side.

"Thanks, Frankie." He quietly closed the door.

"No problem, Jane." She took her keys from him. "You two... it's a good fit."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm glad Mom and Pop don't have any issues with her. She's a good person, you know."

"I know." Jane walked around to the driver's side. Frankie followed her. "I'm glad everyone's okay with this."

"You know we love you." He shrugged. "It's like Ma is always saying, 'We're family. We'll love you no matter what.'" He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm really glad you decided to come out, Jane."

"You are?"

"Yeah because I was starting to wonder how I was going to get you to hook up with Maura."

"Oh, nice, Frankie."

"What?" He dodged her fist. "I just want you to be happy. She obviously makes you happy. I don't see what the problem is."

"I had to deal with some stuff first."

"Yeah, I guess I can kind of get that." He pulled his keys out of his pocket. "We're all happy for you, Janie."

"Thanks, Frankie. Be careful going home."

"You, too. Take good care of that one. If you don't, Ma'll kill you," he called over his shoulder as he walked to his car.

She laughed and got in the car.

As she started the engine and drove to Maura's house, she thought about her day. Jane nodded to herself as she replayed everything that had happened. Sure, she was clearly in the 'man's' role today, but that didn't bother her like she thought it might. Everything seemed to be just as it should.

Tomorrow would start a new batch of drama. It was too early to tell what kind of murder case day it would be, but she was confident nothing could keep her from enjoying her days now that she had someone to come home to, in a manner of speaking.

Everyday is a new adventure, and Jane was curious to see what the universe had in store for her tomorrow. But, for today, she was going to go back to Maura's and spend the rest of the day with the lovely and wonderful woman beside her. Tomorrow would come.

They'd deal with it then... together.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read this. I really appreciate the feedback. **

**I started a new one. You can find it here: **.net/s/6350399/1/They_Could_be_Twins_Who_are_You

**Please be patient with me on this next one. I'm having to learn the characters for Frost and Korsak as well as how to write for a murder mystery. Really stretching my horizons!**


End file.
